


Pink and black in a sea of blue and grey

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Blinfold, Bondage, Bottom!Anti, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sub!Dark, Top!Dark, bottom!Dark, dom!wilford, not that bad though, safe word, safe word usage, there are some other pairings but ugh they aint important, top!wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Wilford convinces Dark to play a game: he is blindfolded and tied up, and he has to guess who is one touching him. It seems easy enough, until some changes in the game make Dark's mind go back to a past long gone...





	Pink and black in a sea of blue and grey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of porn with angst by the end lol

How Dark had got himself in that situation, he couldn't really remember at the moment.

However, there was not a single drop of regret in his being, despite of him being tied up on a solid surface, with arms and legs completely unable to move, undressed, with a blindfold over his eyes, and with a cock ring on, lightly vibrating.

He had been like that for at least too fucking long, and he couldn't truly deal with what was about to happen.

"That's how the game will go" Wilford whispered, out of nowhere, and Dark shivered where he stood, his husband's voice alone being able to make him completely insane. "I will be right next to you, if you need any break or any assistance. I alone will move you around, and no one else is allowed to do so. However, they are allowed and encouraged to touch you in any other way they might want" he continued, smirk growing on his lips, Dark noticing only by the light movement against the shell of his ear. "You have three guesses each round. If you get 70% right, I will allow you to come. If you don't..." he chuckled, and Dark had to swallow his whine back. "Then, I will decide what is going to happen. Are we clear?"

"Yes" he said, his voice way to relaxed to what he was actually feeling. His heart seemed to be trying to get out of his chest, even if it didn't beat for decades.

"Great" Wilford said, and then clapped lightly. "Then we shall begin!"

Dark swallowed thickly, but sat up as straight as he could, being held back by ropes. His senses were extremely heightened, specially because of the blindfold. Whoever was coming first was probably hesitant to do so, because he had been waiting around for too long when he finally felt some heat close to his skin.

Then, there was a light tickle to his chin, and a pair of lips against his neck.

Dark held back a surprised gasp, needing to keep his pride, and tilted his head to the opposite side, giving whoever it was more room. The person then placed their hands over his tights, probably to get some balance, and Dark began trying to analyze their movements. The kisses were pretty slow and hesitant, but Dark assumed it was because they were the first, and Wilford was probably watching.

He was probably watching very attentively.

Dark's attention returned to the person kissing and now nibbling his neck as they slid their hands up his thighs, towards his crotch. He wiggled a bit, uncomfortable and impatient, but kept his trail of thoughts. Their hands were cold, not him cold but cold enough to know that they were someone that either could choose not to have sweaty hands, like Google or Bing, or someone that worked with their hands, like Dr. Iplier..

Of course that someone else could have cold hands just because, but they would be sweaty, and these were very steady and clean.

Dark's thoughts drifted away from the main course as the person sucked on his adam apple, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it up slowly. Dark shivered, a held back moan coming out of his mouth as his head fell back, precum dripping down from his hard length.

Well, fuck. That was going to make things harder.

Dark tried to bring his attention back to the matter at hand: finding out who this was. But then, whoever it was climbed on his lap and kissed him, and he leaned back, accepting the kiss a bit awkwardly but soon getting a hang of it, all while they stroked him slowly, rubbing his slit with their thumb and going back down, making sure to work with his dick as slow and precisely as possible.

He had three chances right? His only guesses were Dr. Iplier and Google. But... what if it was one of the new ones? Like Dr. Plier? Or maybe Wilford wanted an specific Google? Oliver or Red or Green or Blue? How would he know the difference?

What if it was someone that could just actually handle some intense situations and just wanted to go slow?!

"Oh Dark" he heard Wilford speaking, and the person pulled away, making Dark breathe hard. "I forgot to say, some Septics are here as well"

Dark growled.

Well shit.

Whoever was straddling him chuckled, but not enough to make some noise. They returned to their job soon enough, however, once again stroking Dark and kissing his jaw.

Dark held back his moans as much as he could, mind trying to form some weird logic to eliminate any Septics for this round.

 _'Too small, too light, they actually have hips, what the fuck am I thinking, fuck please go faster fuck'_ he thought, his head a mess, hips trying to buck up despite the ropes. And yet, whoever was kissing his neck and stroking him slowly remained with the slow rhythm, as if they were testing him.

Then, suddenly, it stopped, and they climbed off.

Dark never felt so much relief and hatred in his entire life, at the same time.

"Okay Darkling" Wilford said, and Dark tried to get into position again, trying to show some type of assurance. "Who was that?"

Dark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from the fact that he had just been teased for minutes, and relaxed again.

"Dr. Iplier" he said, as firm as he could, and Wilford hummed in approval.

"Look at that! You got your first one right! Beginners luck everybody!"

Dark wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Wilford or ride his cock, but since he wouldn't get either, he groaned.

"The next, come along" Wilford called, and Dark prepared himself again.

How many people were going to fuck with him?

The next one came faster, but took their time too. However, the time they took was of no hesitation, but in fact of removing clothes, or so Dark heard. He stood still, mouth closed and posture firm, even if a flashback suddenly slid through his blocked up vision.

_He was sitting by a desk, very alike an office, his current office. Under him there was no harsh surface, but in fact something, or someone, soft and warm. Here were hands around his waist and he was naked from the waist down, and they were whispering to him. He felt so full and so good, he was almost crying against the desk as whoever was behind him kept whispering things to him. He couldn't hear them properly, but he knew they kept him going, wanting to just move, do something, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldnâ€™t move, stuck in the position until something happened._

_Something what?_

Dark was taken out of his quick flashback as someone's hand wrapped around his dick and begun moving. It was slick, probably with lube, and the fact that he wasn't paying attention before made him moan, loud and clear, body shivering against it's restrains as he tried to move. His mind dismissed the vision in front of him entirely, focused only on the pleasure, and he had to make himself focus on the person again.

This time he was trying very hard, he really wanted to win, but it was so _hard_ with such _able hands_ on him.

He was starting to just want to cum, and they had barely even started.

A gasp of relief left Dark's mouth as the hand moved away, followed by a groan of frustration. He knew he wouldn't be able to come anyway, but fuck, it just felt so nice. He straightened up when he felt hands on his shoulders, and suddenly there were thighs against his own, closing them up.

Oh fuck.

He wasn't sure as in how much time each one of them had with him, but surely whoever this was wasn't taking their time. They held onto his shoulders and pressed their chests together, both of them shirtless, and slowly moved down, until Dark could feel the tip of his dick against them.

One of their hand moved away and slowly, their were lowering around his cock, making him moan in pleasure as his mind once again drifted away.

 _'Fuck fuck focus'_ he groaned to himself, slapping himself internally and groaning when the person squeezed his shoulder, digging their nails on him.

"I-I can't, fuck!" the person moaned as they bottomed out, and Dark's ears perked up. That was an Irish accent. Great. He eliminated all Ipliers and Dr. Schneeplestein, and then Brody since he had a more forced British weird accent.

By the neediness in their voice just by lowering on his dick, it couldn't be Anti, so he dropped him off, and they certainly didn't smell bad, so they weren't Robbie.

Oh, he was on his luck.

His process of thought lasted less than a second, and as such, he had only two options left. He had three guesses each round, so he relaxed, letting himself enjoy this without focusing too much.

He tried to move his hips up as they remained sitting down on his cock, groaning in frustration when he couldn't. They felt his try, however, and moved their waist in circles, making both Dark groan and themselves whine.

"Go on with it!" Dark growled to them, and they whimpered, moving up and sinking down again, moaning loudly and nuzzling on Dark's neck. "Such a shy whore..."

"S-shut up!" they whined, and Dark smirked, loving how even tied up and blindfolded, he could still be on top of the situation.

"I will if you fuck yourself good on my cock" he whispered, kissing their neck or under their ear, he wasn't really sure. His smirk only grew when they moaned, moving again and starting to bounce over Dark.

Oh _yes_.

Dark let his head fall back, taking the time to enjoy it, groaning as quietly as possible not to show off too much, despite of how painfully hard he was, and how at every bounce he thought he was going to come despite of the cock ring.

It only felt better when the person over him started to whimper, so quiet and then suddenly so loud, digging their face against his neck and bouncing fast, grinding their dick against his stomach as they moved, leaking on Dark and scratching his back.

"Close close close ugn" they moaned, brokenly against his ear, and Dark moaned right back, just wanting to grab them and pound onto them mercilessly.

"Come for me then" he whispered, smirking, and they whined, biting down Dark's neck and coming while squeezing all around his cock. Dark moaned shakily, voice almost breaking, specially when they moved, making his dick harder and yet so restrained.

"I believe that was easy" came Wilford's voice from behind, and Dark sighed, groaning as the person over him started to climb off. "Who was it?"

"Jackieboyman?" he asked, a little breathless, and Wilford chuckled deeply.

"Yes"

Dark felt a wave of relief coming through him, despite of knowing there was no way he could actually lose on that round. He tried to relax again, fixing himself up, and waiting for the next candidate. But that wasn't exactly what happened. From behind dark, Wilford was the one that actually approached next, sitting next to him and gently touching his thigh, making Dark shiver at the lightest touch.

"Will?" he asked, softly, trying not to make himself too loud, and Wilford hummed, sliding his hand closer to his crotch, on his inner thigh, ever so gently.

"Let's... change games a bit"

Dark swallowed thickly. That couldn't be good.

The gentle hand on his thigh disappeared, and was soon replaced by firm hands on his waist, making him gasp as he was pulled up with barely no effort. Dark groaned as he was put down again, now sitting somewhere soft and covered with cloth.

Well, part of it at least.

"I'm so glad you're already open up" Wilford whispered against his neck, and Dark moaned softly, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He was lifted up again, just a bit, and then slowly he felt Wilford's dick against his entrance, making him whimper in need and pleasure. His head fell back against Wilford's shoulder, and he let out a loud groan once he was settled.

"He is a great cock warmer, ain't he?" someone around the room said, and Wilford chuckled behind him, but Dark didn't pay enough attention to figure out who had said it.

"The best" Wilford said back to whoever he was talking to, before he started to kiss Dark's neck, holding his waist and keeping him still. Fuck, he was so full. Why was Wilford so good? How was he going to focus now?! "Next please?"

Next?!

"My turn" someone said, and Dark recognized the voice right away.

"I know who it is" he mumbled, gasping as Wilford fixed himself, moving inside him. "I know who it is, let me ride you please, let me come Wilford..."

"Nah ah. Give them time" Wilford said, kissing his cheek, just as a mouth wrapped around dark's cock, making him moan and buck up to no avail, moving nothing. He whimpered, the warmth so familiar, making him hide his face against Wilford's neck, trying to move to get some more type of friction.

He just wanted to come really bad.

_"Sir?"_

_He gasped as he pulled away from where he was nuzzled, and looked forward._

_He was somewhere else again._

_There was still someone sucking him, someone with their dick inside his ass, and he wanted to come so bad._

_He had been so good._

_"Y-yes?" he called, shakily, and despite of how horrible it had sounded, whoever was at the door payed no mind._

_"Are the papers for Mr. Johnson ready?"_

_He whimpered in silence as a tongue ran over the head of his cock. No matter how much he tried to look, he couldn't move his head down to check. He couldn't see who it was. But he knew who it was. Didn't he?_

_"N-no Margaret! Later!" he called out, trying to hold back a moan, wondering why the hell he knew that person's name._

_"Very well sir" she said and left, never having opened the door, and fuck thanks to all heavens._

_"You did so well" someone whispered against his ear, and he gasped, moaning desperately as they bucked up into his ass._

_"William, William, William, please please let me come, please!" he begged, whining as whoever was sucking him stopped, pulling away. "N-no please!"_

_"William?"_

"Wilford!" Dark gasped out, trembling in his hold as Wilford squeezed his waist. "It's Anti, that's Anti, please just fucking let me come!" he growled, suddenly feeling like himself again, growing impatient.

"It is Anti indeed" Anti answered for him, and suddenly there was a weight on Dark's lap. He gasped, groaning when Anti sank down, trapping him between him and Wilford. "Oh fuck, I had forgotten how good your cock feels"

"Anti fuck" Dark moaned shakily, head falling back again, unable to move both from the ropes and the fact that Wilford was under him, holding him close, and Anti was over him, getting ready to ride him.

"Did you miss me?" Anti whispered, licking his neck and rolling his hips, and Dark moaned brokenly, way too out of it to even think about answering.

"I think someone is enjoying this little attention" Wilford whispered, nibbling his earlobe, and Dark whimpered, bucking up with his impossible to move hips, gripping the ropes around his hands and panting.

_"You feel so good"_

_Dark gasped as he opened his eyes again. This time, he could see clearly. The face in front of him lasted less than a second before he was being kissed, pressed against someone else, cock in his ass going deeper._

_He moaned into the man's mouth, a man he knew but couldn't remember, eyes tightly closed as he felt his smooth hand go up and down his cock, stroking him so slowly that wasn't enough to make him come._

_"My good little Damien. So good for me and Ben" the man behind him whispered, and Dark whimpered in Benjamin's mouth, pressing back. The man under him bucked up and he whined, breaking the kiss and arching his back._

_"Will!" he whimpered, ben's hand going faster as he kissed Damien's exposed neck, as William bucked into him, hitting his prostate, making his cock leak desperately against his stomach. "Please please please" he sobbed, not being able to move his hands. Why?! He wasn't being held down!_

_"Benjamin, move away" William said, darkly, and Ben moved away as Damien opened his eyes, gasping as he was pressed against the table, face first, ass up._

_"Oh yes!" he gasped, whining in pleasure as William grabbed his hair and pounded into him, hard and rough and everything he wanted so bad. "Fuck fuck fuck!"_

_Suddenly, someone touched his cock and he felt so good. He whined some more, specially at the tugs on his hair, and William covered his body up, biting down his ear._

_"Come for me" he whispered, and Damien sobbed, tears welling up his eyes as his long orgasm denial hit him with an unheard of strength. He came with a scream, being muffled by the papers and table under him, cum all over the underside of his desk, dripping down to the floor, just as he felt someone coming on his face and someone else coming in his ass._

_He sobbed in pleasure, whimpering at the kisses around his nape._

_"You did good, Dark. Very good" William whispered, and he whimpered. That wasn't his name!_

_"Will..." he said, softly, between sniffles as he stopped sobbing, still being held with a cock in his ass, being sat up again._

_When he opened his eyes this time, there was no desk, no door and no Benjamin._

_There was a dark room, a marble table and a green haired demon in front of him._

_"You did so good" William whispered, but his accent was different. He kissed his neck, hand moving to stroke Damien again, and he whimpered, both at sensitivity and at the confusion that was happening in his brain._

_"W-Will no..." he whimpered, tears welling up again, eyes closing up. He was too sensitive and everything was starting to turn around him, he had no idea where he was or who that weird guy was._

_"You can do it Dark. I've seen it before many times" the guy said, and he looked at him, at his confident smirk and green-ish skin, and he knew he knew him, but he couldn't remember his name or why or how... "Just relax and we can fuck you good again, leave you limping tomorrow"_

_Damien whimpered. Not tomorrow. He had a run tomorrow._

_No. He had a meeting._

_Did he?_

"Stop" he said, weakly, his mind a fuzz of white and black. The hand on his dick continued, and he felt like he was getting sick. "Stop!"

"Darkling, that's not-"

_"Blue! Blue! Stop!" he begged, and suddenly everything did stop._

_As in a rush, he was freed from whatever mystical thing was holding him up and he stood, gasping and not even thinking twice about the fact that he still had a dick up his ass._

_His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, breath weak and shaken._

"Dark...?" Wilford whispered, and Dark blinked slowly, shaking his head before he stood, rushing blindly to the bathroom.

"get away from me!"

And he closed up the door, locking it behind him.

\--------

Anti and Wilford were at a loss.

"I thought his safe word was grey" Anti mumbled, looking at Wilford, who furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"So did I but... something... something in me told meÂ  should stop" he mumbled, shaking his head and then turning to Anti. "Would you mind if..."

"Nope. Already out. Have fun taking care of him" Anti winked and disappeared, leaving Wilford alone in the dark room. He sighed, and slowly walked towards the bathroom, holding a robe for when Dark came out.

"Dark?" he asked.

No answer.

He knocked on the door.

"Dark?"

Nothing.

Wilford sighed, leaning against the door and trying to think of something to say.

He had always been relatively good on taking care of Dark during one of his attacks but... this had never happened before.

Not like this. Not involving sex.

Wilford closed his eyes, trying to think of what could have caused it. Maybe the blindfold, maybe his mistake on thinking Dark wanted him around.

Maybe if he hadn't touched dark, none of this would have happened.

He was never one to feel guilty about his mistakes, because they were only human, but he had never had Dark run away from him like that.

And that hurt quite a lot.

 _"Wilford?_ " he heard suddenly, and was quick to pay attention again, looking at the door.

"Yes?"

" _Give me something to put on please_ "

As predicted, Wilford held the robe and opened the door. It was unlocked. He slid the robe through the crack and Dark took it, closing the door up again. Wilford waited patiently, staring at the door, until Dark opened it up again, slowly, looking down at his own feet.

"dark?" he asked, staying away from him, unsure. "Can I touch you?"

Dark took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head, eyes puffy and irises bright blue.

"Better not"

\---------

"So, you got overwhelmed with the images and feelings?" Wilford asked, looking at Dark as they laid on their bed, both dressed up in their pajamas (which meant Wiflord's biggest shirt for Dark and boxers for Wilford). Dark sighed and shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have no fucking idea what actually happened. I just kept... travelling from one place to another... senselessly" he whispered and then slowly looked at Wilford. "Is that how you feel when you go into your insane episodes?"

Wilford shrugged, unsure, and Dark chuckled softly, shaking his head and looking back up.

"Let's never do this again" he whispered, and Wilford nodded, moving closer and holding Dark's hand.

"Sure. Never more" he said, kissing his temple, and dark closed his eyes, feeling a sense of calm and security at the gesture.

_And when he opened his eyes, he saw a cream ceiling, not a black one, from a manor he knew very well, with sunrays coming from a curtain covered window, and a warm and huge arm around his waist._

_And when he turned his head to check, his eyes were closed, his hair was a mess and his moustache was black._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave kudos and comments if so, they are so appreciated!


End file.
